ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball The Next Age: Mutant Tuffle Saga Part 1
Dragonball The Next Age is the sequel to Dragonball GT set years after the Shadow Dragon saga. Graan (the grandson of Goten) and Vero (the grandson of Trunks) are the two main protagonists. The Tuffle Mutant saga is the first saga of Dragonball The Next Age. I hope you enjoy this story and if you do, then read part 2, that is, when I am finished with it :) Tuffle Mutant Saga Part 1 Graan was exhausted, he had just done nine hundred push ups, one thousand sit ups, and ran one hundred laps. But still, he was a martial artist and had Saiyan blood in him, he needed to be kept fit. Graan collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. "Graan?! Are you okay?!" Graan's mother Cheri asked sounding scared. "I'm okay Mom! I need my exercise you know! I am hungry what do you have to eat?" said Graan. "Well I could make you a steak and a baked potato?" Cheri asked. "Sure!" Graan said. "That would be great!", Graan smiled. "Graan.....please don't overdo it next time! You did way too much today. You should rest tomorrow." Cheri said. "Okay mom....I will..." said Graan. Graan was so hungry he ate everything on his plate and he was so thirsty he drunk almost a gallon of milk.....his belly was full. After eating his dinner Graan went to bed and was to tired he slept until 12:30 at noon and his mother woke him up. "Graan! You've slept so late! Your friend Vero wanted to see you....you've left him waiting." Cheri said. So Graan woke up to see Vero. "Graan! Did you hear what happened? Southwest city was attacked by alien invaders!" said Vero. "Do they know who the aliens were?" asked Graan. "No...." said Vero. "But my Grandpa Trunks thinks they might be descendants of the Tuffles." "Tuffles?" Graan asked. "Before Planet Vegeta was taken over by the Saiyans it was a planet called Planet Tuffle and was home to people called the Tuffles. The Tuffles were advanced peoples and the Saiyans used their technology after destroying them. The Tuffles used scouters to detect power levels and-" "Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! Why does the word "Tuffles" sound so familiar?" asked Graan. "It could be because your dad studied the Tuffles..." Vero said. "My dad studied?" asked Graan. "Yeah when he wasn't training I guess." said Vero. "Anyways....we are both skilled martial artists and we can defend ourselves just in case so....lets go investigate Southwest city......whats left of it I mean." "Okay." said Graan. So Graan and Vero blasted off into the air and began to fly the blue skies of Earth like the Z Fighters of old used to do. "Graan! Vero! No! It's too dangerous!" said Cheri. Cheri sighed, it was too late. She couldn't stop them now. A few minutes later, Graan and Vero arrived at Southwest city....or should I say the ruins of Southwest city? "This is the place?" asked Graan. "Yes, this is the place. We better keep quiet though, there still might be some aliens around here." said Vero. "If there is, I am pretty sure we can handle them!" said Graan. "I wouldn't say that if I were you! We Mutant Tuffles are much stronger than you imagine you pathetic children!" said a mysterious voice. Graan and Vero saw who had spoken, it was an odd looking alien with blue skin and spiky black hair. The alien was ten feet tall and was so huge and muscular he must have weighed 900 lbs! "Who are you?" asked Graan. "I am Duskan the mutant Tuffle! Now that you have seen me, it will be the last thing you ever see foolish boy!" said the alien. "You are a Tuffle? But the Tuffles have been extinct for hundreds of years, thats impossible. You must be a descendant of the Tuffles you couldn't be an actual Tuffle." said Vero. "No the Tuffles are not extinct, many Tuffles survived and escaped from the Saiyans. The surviving Tuffles migrated across the universe and found new planets to live on." said Duskan. "But you don't look like a Tuffle, Tuffles looked human like. You just don't look human." said Vero. "Thats because I am a Mutant Tuffle, the stronger and superior race of Tuffles. The Tuffles wanted to have stronger soldiers, during the war against the Saiyans their soldiers failed. So Tuffle scientists created the Mutant Tuffles." said Duskan. "Whatever." said Graan. "You mouthed off to me! Are you challenging me boy?!" Duskan screamed in rage. "No I swear I was not-" "Graan you idiot! You're going to get us killed!" "YOU.......SHALL.......FEEL THE WRATH.....OF A MUTANT TUFFLE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Duskan. Duskan's eyes were bloodshot and his fists were clenched, he punched Grann so hard it sent him hurtling into a building and smashing through a glass window! "Graan! No!" shouted Vero. Vero raced to his friends aid, fearing for Graan's life, he blasted off through the window Graan had smashed into and checked Graan's pulse. He was alive, he was alive but he had bruises and cuts all over his skin and he was clutching his shoulder in agony, a piece of glass had cut his shoulder. "Graan! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" asked Vero. Graan's eyes opened and he looked his friend in the eyes. "Yes I am alright. That really hurt though!" said Graan. "We should get out of here, its too dangerous! I'm sorry I got you into this, it was a stupid idea." said Vero. "No, we can't leave. We are descendants of Saiyan warriors, Saiyans do not run!" said Graan. Graan flew quickly towards Duskan's direction and punched him in the gut! But....the punch did not hurt Duskan nor even make him flinch. "Pathetic!" said Duskan. Duskan punched but this time Graan blocked the punch then he kicked Duskan in the shin as hard as he could but still, Duskan was not harmed. Graan punched and kicked Duskan with all his might, but still, Duskan was not harmed! Duskan punched Graan so hard it sent him crashing into a billboard that said "Got Capsules?" that was an advertisment for Capsule Corporation's products. Vero decided he would no longer stand back and watch his friend get hurt so he lunged at Duskan and punched him in the face, but not even Vero's punch hurt Duskan. Duskan then punched Vero so hard it sent him crashing through the glass window of an electronics store that had since the alien invasion, been closed. Graan and Vero would not give up, they still had the energy to fight, so both of them got up and both attacked Duskan. Alone they wouldn't stand a chance but together...maybe they would? Graan charged up a ki blast, he still had energy. "KA.........ME..........HA.......ME....." chanted Graan as he charged up some energy. "HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Graan fired a kamehameha and it was sent hurtling towards Duskan's direction. "SUPER........GALLICK......" chanted Vero as he too charged up a desperate energy attack. "GUN!!!!!" Vero's energy blast was sent hurtling towards Duskan as well. Vero's energy blast and Graan's energy blast fused and became one powerful energy blast that blasted Duskan and caused a huge explosion! A few moments later when smoke from the explosion faded away, Duskan was lying on the ground injured and badly burnt by the blast. This time their attacks worked! Together against Duskan they did have a chance. "(moan) Noooo.......you can't.....be this......strong........." Duskan moaned in agony. Duskan closed hisc eyes and stopped moving, his body turned to dust. Duskan was dead, Graan and Vero had defeated him. "We did it!" Graan cheered. Graan gave his pal Vero a high five. "We did it! We defeated a ten foot tall guy on steroids who was way stronger than us. All we had to do was work together and we stopped him." said Vero. "You may have destroyed that weakling Duskan but you will never defeat me!" said a mysterious voice. "Oh no!" said Graan and Vero as they saw who had said that. It was another Tuffle Mutant who looked like Duskan but was smaller and less muscular but still looked scary. TO BE CONTINUED IN THE MUTANT TUFFLE SAGA PART 2!.......... Category:Stories created by Elcidboy